The Truth Behind Him
by yourbabyary
Summary: Bella is in a world full of abuse. Starting with her mother, and ending with the seductive vampire, Edward Cullen. Will she ever be able to get out of the mess she is in, or will it drag her down to her death. Abuse. Lemons. Rape.
1. Preface

**I'm sorry I deleted my other story, I couldn't get into it as well as I know I can get into with this one. I couldn't and will never fill Stephanie Meyer's shoes. So, This is my own Story.**

**Preface**

This is what a dream is supposed to be, right? Soon I'll wake up and this will all be over. He'll be gone again, and I'll be alone. Just like it has always been. He came for what he wanted, and using my weakness, he got it quicker than I can say yes. I loved him. With every ounce of my heart, and it even hurts right now thinking about him. My name is Bella Swan, and I'm gonna take you on an adventure. The same adventure that has altered my life so drastically that it influences my every day decisions even now, almost three years later. You're gonna feel my pain, my struggle, my love. Your gonna see my life through your eyes, and your gonna learn from this, just as I have. I'm saving your life, because I know I couldn't save my own back then.

**Warning: This story contains emotional and physical abuse, Drug abuse, Sex, Suicide, and potential homicide because to him, my life wasn't worth it. I want to recommend this to young girls, but if anyone can't handle it, than please don't read it. **


	2. Chapter One

The sun shined down upon my pale complex as I soaked up the last of it's sun setting rays. My back yard was my own sanctuary in the middle of the desert. I spent sixteen years here. Phoenix is my home, and I would never forget that. The orange complexion of the sky castes illusions upon the sand, painting the prettiest pictures of pinks, reds and oranges. The darker it got, the cooler it also got. I grabbed my blanket and the few pillows I brought outside, and went back into the house that was no longer my home. The kitchen light replaced the setting sun, and the blaring TV replaced the calming sound of coyotes and the still desert wind. Hill and my mom Renee were both sitting in the study waiting to have the conversation I have been dreading for the past few months. I tried to sneak past unnoticed, but stumbling over my own two feet and being clumsy caught me.

"Isabella, We really need to talk to you. You need to join us." Phil stated his authority right away. It wasn't that I didn't like Phil. It was the simple fast that he tried harder to be my father than my actual father did. I dropped my belongings outside the door and walked into the study with my eyes set on my mothers face.

"Then lets talk." I settled down into the love seat by my mother and laid my head back on the cushion. "Lets talk about how your sending me away to from the only home I have ever known, and the both of you are agreeing to it!" My mothers eyes shot down to the ground as soon as I finished my statement.

"You won't talk to us in this manner Isabella. We are your parents, and we are not sending you away. Your disrespect for your mother, and your 'I don't give a fuck' attitude is what is sending you away."

I glared at him, waiting for my mothers head to pop up, but it never did. I took a deep breathe in and nudged my mother in a way Phil wouldn't notice. She finally picked her head up looking to Phil and always looking at me for the corner of her eye. "Do you have anything to say mom?" I made her look at me. I needed her to look at me. I had to know that this wouldn't last forever, and that I would be home soon.

She simply shook her head. "Bella, I love you more than anything in the world. You and Phil are my family" of course she had to throw Phil's name into the equation."But you have to go live with your father. Phil has spring training in Florida next month, and we can't take you with us, or leave you here by yourself. You really have no other choice."

"I can't believe that is the only thing you have to say to me. You don't have to go to Florida! It's not like Phil will ever make the major leagues, non the less the minor leagues! Your moving away from Phoenix for no apparent reason your making a huge mistake!" I was up on my feet screaming by this point. I couldn't believe she was doing this to me. She knew I hated Forks, Washington as much as she did. My mothers face was cradled in her hands, which rested upon her knees. I knew she was crying but I honestly didn't care. She knew I was right, but she couldn't do anything about it because of her obsessed and possessive husband. "Isabella, I think it's time for you to finishing packing. I'll be up in your room in two hours to bring your bag down stairs, and then we'll hit the road"

I grabbed my belongings outside of the study and ran upstairs to my room. I turned my music as loud as it can go, and balled my eyes out for the hour and a half it took me to finish packing. I knew if my mother never married Phil I would never be on a plane, to Washington to live with my father, at midnight tonight. I knew she didn't want me to go, and I also knew that if she had her way, none of this would ever be happening. She loved me, and wanted me to be happy, but there was another love, stronger than the one she had for her own daughter that I couldn't compete with.

As she promised she came up to my room exactly two hours later to get my bags that were waiting for her by my door.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" she asked me. It was a typical question a mother would ask when their child when leaving home for the first time.

"No, Why bring summer clothes to Washington state when it rains for more then half the year, and when it doesn't rain it snows" I tried my hardest to sound serious, but she knew my approach and started laughing along with me.

"Come on, lets get you to the air port. I have something for you when we get there."

Phil was already tucked away in bed by the time we pulled out the drive way. Not even a goodbye or a hug from him, and to me that was normal. The forty five minute drive to the airport was easy, and quick. That's why we got a midnight flight out. We got my ticket, and because I was a minor, my mom walked me to the gate and waited for my plane with me.

"I'll miss you Bella, I hope you know that" she grabbed onto my had and squeezed it.

"I know that mom, I just wish you didn't choose him over me."

"I wish that too. Here" She said, pulling a car out of her pocket. "It's says it's from the both of us, but it's basically all from me. I opened the card and out fell a Visa credit card. "You can buy new clothes! I'll fill it when ever you need the money, and there should be enough on there to get you a new car, and a new wardrobe. That's where Phil helped out. He wants you to be happy as much as I want you to. So, please get what ever you want."

I was in shock, and in tears. I knew that there was still some salvation in my mother. "Thanks, Now I look forward to experiencing sixty degree weather in the spring." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"AIR ALASKA, FLIGHT 493 TO TACOMA WASHINGTON IS NOW BOARDING, PLEASE COLLECT ALL YOUR CARRY ON ITEMS, AND HAVE YOUR TICKETS READY AT THE TERMINAL." the loud speaker sounded off.

"I guess this is it." I said while hugging my mother.

"Yea, I guess it is. Give Charlie a hug for me, and tell him I love him and always will." She grabbed me tighter, and her tears were freely rolling down her face.

"It's going to be okay, I should be the one crying right now, not you. Don't worry I'll tell dad." I knew I wouldn't tell him, but I'll give him that hug from her. I loosened my moms grip on me and walked towards the clerk taking up the tickets. I steeped onto the platform and turned around to see my mother holding all her emotions back and waving to me. I walked onto the plane and found my seat as quickly as I could. The four hour flight to Tacoma International was going to be the easiest part of this journey. I laid my head on the freezing glass window and closed my eyes. I felt streams of water pouring down my cheeks and at that very second the flight departed and took off into the air.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Being the only one awake on a plane in the middle of the night give you some serious time to think. I never in a million years would have believed that my mother would actually send me away to live with someone else. She loves me. I know she does, but apparently she loves her new husband over her own flesh in blood.

With that thought I threw my chair back into an incline and curled up in a little ball looking out the window. The sky was pitch black, but I can see the stars radiating off their heat. It is almost like I am untouchable up here. I fell in love with flying when I was little. My mom and my dad, Charlie, split up when I was not even old enough to talk. Leaving me to fly to Washington every summer and every other holiday. I don't remember anything about Forks, or the people there. By the time I was twelve my father would meet me in California and we would mini vacation there for the summer. I remember not liking it, and hating my mother for sending me away from her, but now, I think I might actually be okay.

The rest of the flight went well, it was only a three hour flight with one delay at LAX. Getting off the plane in Washington became the tricky part. I looked outside my window and noticed rain, and lots of it. This is ideal weather for a klutz with a death wish. I got my carry on out from above the compartment and walked off the plane. Finding my way to baggage claim where Charlie was supposed to meet me. I waited for an hour, and finally sat down on the bench. It wasn't like him to be late to anything especially when it came to his own daughter. I was about to doze off when two officers pulled me awake.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" The officer said while tightly grasping my forearm. I nodded at the both of them and they smiled.

"I'm Stan and this is Robert. We work with your father. He got held up with a case tonight and sent us over here. He even gave us permission to use our lights to get us here quicker." They both sounded like children with a shiny new police car. I didn't believe them one bit. Back in Phoenix predators would pose as cops to get girls to some with them.

"I don't believe you." I said backing away slowly.

"Well then your one smart girl," The teller one, Robert, smiled at me and ran up to me taking my arm. "if you struggle, it will be considered resisting arrest, and you'll never make it home alive. I will strongly suggest that you shut your mouth or I will be forced to knock you out."

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes but I didn't shed one. I knew I was in trouble, and there was no way I could manage to get out of this one. I took a deep breathe in to let out a scream and before I could even open my mouth. I hit the floor, seeing black.

I woke up the next night cold and wet. I could hear the footsteps above me, and I automatically assumed it was a basement. I sat up on the cold cement underneath me and ran my fingers through my hair. I needed a way out. I had to find that way out no matter what it took. I looked around realizing that there was no window, and only one metal door that looked bolted shut. I laid back down and listened to the voices that came echoing from up stairs. They all casually talked. There were more voices then I could possibly imagine. It almost sounded like a party. I walked up the stairs to the door and started screaming for help. I knew they herd me, every voice in the house got quite. I couldn't even hear whispers. I hit the door with my fist and screamed one last time before I turned around and sat on the steps. I never wanted to be at Charlies so badly in my whole entire life. I have no idea how long I sat like that, the metal door became warm with the heat coming off of my body. I saw the pinks and oranges of the sun shining through a crack in the outside wall. I have always loved mornings, but right now I dreaded another day in this hell hole.

I managed to move my statue body down the stairs and across the room to where I saw the light shining in from. I stood there soaking up as little gaze as I could. Remembering what I learned in Environmental Science before the mistake of coming here: Not enough sunlight exposure can make you depressed, too much of it can curse you with death.

The metal door flung open making a loud noise as it hit the wall. I took a deep breathe in and out before my mind slipped into a panic attack. A mans silhouette formed at the top of the stairs.

"Isabella, you need to get where I can see you or I am coming down there to move you myself." I recolonized his voice. It was the calmer of the voices I heard the previous night. Even though his voice was calm. I was too scared to move, or even speak. "I'll give you two minutes to be on the fifth step of the stairs, then I am going to shut this door for another two hours." His shadow disappeared and I was finally able to move my feet. I walked over to the light streaming down from the floor above. Walked up to the fifth step, and waited for the door to swing open again.

**Author Note: I know it wasn't what everyone expected. It isn't even what I expected. Life moves on. I can write better when my characters are in horrible situations though. Peace, love, and lemons. - Malloryy. Ps. I own nothing twilight. **


	4. Chapter Three

**I own nothing twilight3**

**Chapter Three**

My head was screaming at me. Telling me to run and hide. But my body protested in every way it possibly could. I went to move my legs back down the stairs, but they wouldn't move. I went to scream for help, but when I opened my mouth no sound escaped. I wasn't only trapped inside this house, but I was also trapped inside my own body. I had all the time in the world to think, but I couldn't manage to think about my Charlie or my mother. It hurt too much to know that they both are probably worried sick about me, and that Charlie has most if not all the western continental United States looking for me.

I had no idea how long I have been in this basement. My skin was dry, even dryer then it was when I was in the middle of the desert. I ran my fingers through my hair feeling my way through the knots. I started rubbing my eyes and felt mascara on my eye lashes. I know I didn't have any on before I left, I never wore make up. I looked down and saw that I was in skinny jeans and a tight knit long sleeve shirt. With that thought everything clicked. Someone played dress up with me, and I hadn't even known it. I was unconscious to the point where someone was able to come down and treat me like a toy doll. I was furious.

I didn't want to listen. I didn't have the need to even be on the fifth step of this stairwell. I went to turn around, and the loud crashing noise of the door hitting the wall made me jump out of my skin.

"Don't you dare move." His voice was different. Calming yet furious. I recolonized it from the other day when I heard voices speaking above me. I saw his shadow castes from behind me. He was shorter then the last guy. His hair looked roughly spiked. I went to turn around to see who he was when a sharp pain grabbed a hold of my arm. I realized it was his had squeezing me.

"I told you not to move. If your not going to listen I can and will kill you without thinking twice about it." I felt his cold breathe breathing down my neck, sending chills down my spine. I just nodded my head in response to what he just told me. I was scared again. My body was shaking uncontrollably to the point where I didn't even notice him slipping a blindfold over my eyes. He grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs. If I fell I would put money on it that he would just let my body drag across the floor.

"Sit" he demanded as soon as we got to his destination.

"No." I refused and I could hear his breathing pick up.

"I'll give you one more chance before I make you sit. If I were you I would listen to what I am telling you." He was furious. But I wasn't giving in. He picked up on it quick, and threw my body to the floor what felt like feet away from the chair. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I was weak, and it felt like my rib managed to chip. Tears were streaming out of my eyes damping the blindfold. He came up behind me. Confirming my thoughts by dragging me across the room.

"Are you gonna sit?" I simply shook my head and sat down in the wooden chair. I felt my arms being forced behind me, binned by a wool rope.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I could barely breathe without choking on the question.

"I'm not doing this, you did this to yourself." he laughed and I heard him taking steps towards me. I sharp sting connected to my cheek. I knew it was his hand, but I refused to believe it. "First rule, Don't speak unless spoken to, or told to. Do you understand me."

I nodded my head.

"I need you to say it." He was twirling my hair in the palm of his hands.

"Yes, Sir." I spat through my teeth.

"Now I need you to answer a set of questions for me, do you think you could do that?" He sounded sincere enough, but I wasn't falling for it.

"Like you give me the choice." He gathered my hair in his hands and yanked it back as hard as he could nearly giving me whiplash.

"What was rule number one? Say it. Out loud." My hair was still in his hands, and my body was crying out in pain.

"Don't. Speak. Unless. Told so. Or Spoken. To." He released my hair then. I head a chair being dragged towards me.

He took off my blind fold, and the light penetrated through my eyes. I was trying to adjust to the florescence but that's when I saw him. He looked like a God sitting across for me. He sat backwards on the chair, and his eyes looked directly into mine. "Are you ready?" I shook my head knowing that I had no other choice.

He started off with the easy questions. What my name was. How old I was. Why I was here. What my favorite color was. I was too scared to lie to him so I didn't. I knew if I did it would come back to haunt me in the long run. He was throwing questions at me left and right, and I was answering them as they came to my mind.

"Who's Phil?"

"H-h-how do you know that name?" I was terrified to ask that question, especially to him. His eyes became onyx. I saw him raise his hand. Flinching away. He took a breathe and rested it upon his knee.

"Moving on." His voice was tight, but I wasn't done. He knew Phil without me even telling him. "Are you a virgin"

"Yes"

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"None."

"Were through for the day. Do you have any logical questions for me?"

I couldn't help my attitude that escaped from my mouth. "How the hell do you know a Phil was associated with me?" I glared at him. Wanting to know the truth. I needed to know the truth.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out Isabella." He smiled a crooked smile. He grabbed a hold of my neck, and the last thing I remember was seeing black.

**Questions, Comments, Concerns? Hopefully I can update sometime in the middle of this week. I like where this story is going so far. Thank you all for my amazing reviews. & being added to so many favorite lists. You all rock. Anywayss... If you have any ideas for this story. Don't be shy & tell me. I'd love to collaborate. 33 malloryyy.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Woo. Weekly update. Sorry it's been so long and I broke my promise of updating in the middle of the week. I have a lot on my mind. I just graduated, and hours before I did I found out I was pregnant. So, overall this week has been miserable. Read & Review. **

**Chapter Four**

I never knew how much I would miss the comfort of home. The girl who was always dying to run away can no longer run back to. I miss the sun hitting my skin. The way my hair would shine in the morning when driving to school. I miss the amber sunsets. Most of all I miss my mom. She became my rock when I had nothing else to lean on. I never knew a someone could miss another human being as much as I missed her. Growing up, my mom was the only one I could depend on. She always brought me to ballet class and sat through the whole thing, even though I fell a lot. In elementary school, she would personally bring me medicine or band-aids when I got sick. Middle school was when everything between us got rocky. That's when she met Phil, I was in the 8th grade. At first I loved him. He was the father I never had, and he made my mom smile more then I ever could. He would take me out for ice cream after a long day at school. The day he tried to punish me, is the day I started to hate him. I went on his lap top when he wasn't home one day, and the next day when I came home from school, my door was gone. My mattress laid on the floor, and that was the only thing besides my dresser that was kept in my room. Being thirteen and having every inch of your privacy taken away from you is the worst thing you could go through. Ever since then I have never even said a full paragraph to him. He became the enemy and my mom joined him by taking his side over mine, her own daughter.

Waking up the next morning was the hardest thing I have ever done in a very long time. I was being pulled out of a sweet dream into the reality of a nightmare I am in. I knew I was too sore to get up, so I didn't even try. My body was damp and sticky. Blood, probably my own, surrounded my lifeless body. The stench, could of made me vomit if it wasn't for the simple fact of not eating in days, I would have. I let my hands wander over my body, silently inspecting the damage. I felt the bruises around my neck, making it hard for me to breathe. I could still feel his hands effortlessly wrapped around my neck. He held my struggling body still with his weight until I passed out. He is strong, unbelievably strong, too strong to be exact. As soon as I opened my eyes the light penetrated through them like I a new born baby just being born.

I was in a bath tub, soaking in my own blood. Panic struck my body, and I didn't care how badly in pain I am in, I had to get out. I jumped out of the bath tub, nearly slipping on my own blood. I braced myself against the double sink. I knew I the door was locked form the outside so I didn't even try. The whole back wall of the bathroom is a window. A solid window, with no way of opening. I let my body fall to the floor in defeat. I knew I wasn't getting out of this mess anytime soon. I laid on my back, looking up at the ceiling. I wasn't on anything, but for some reason I saw pictures. I didn't know how long I stayed in that position, but when I looked out the window I saw the sun hitting the horizon, with clouds following behind it. I knew I wasn't far from where I was supposed to be, home with my father. I turned around to face the sun rise. I wrapped my hands around my legs, and rested my chin on my knees ignoring the pain in my ribs.

"Beautiful, Isn't it, the dawn of a new day?" I heard his voice and my whole body stiffened. I didn't move or respond. I simply shook my head, and gazed out the window. He positioned his body in front of me sitting with his legs crossed. "Pick your head up and look at me Bella." I did as he said and it was like I was seeing him in a whole new light. Which was technically true.

My enemy was beautiful. Bronze hair, Golden eyes, pale skin. It like I could look into his eyes, and get lost searching for his soul. I knew there was some good in him, and I wanted to find it. I would do anything to find it. I stopped myself from reaching out and touching his porcelain features. I looked down and rested my head in my knees.

"What?" My chin rested upon his hands and he made me look into his eyes.

"M M-m-may I ask you a question?" I didn't want to hear the response, but there was no way out of it.

"Ask anything you want, we have all day." he smiled at me and it made my heart melt and beat faster all at the same time.

"Will you answer me truthfully?"

"It depends on what you plan on asking me."

I took a deep breathe and prepared myself for him to be angry with me "What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen."

I exhaled in relief. He still looked calm, so I continued. "Why am I here?"

He closed his eyes, and when opening them they were onyx. "You will find out soon enough why your here, but for now, you need to take a shower. My sister is going to get you dressed, and today, your meeting the family."

When I looked up from the floor he was gone, I didn't eve hear him leave. I stood myself up, once again using the sink as a brace. I didn't know how long it has been since I took a shower. I watched my blood run down the drain, and turned the water on so hot that steam already began fogging up the cold bathroom. I stepped into the shower and let my body lie limp against the back of the tub. Letting the hot water bring me back to life. I knew I had to get out even though I was reluctant. I got out of the shower to a large towel folded neatly on the sink, and a note laid on top.

_Bella,_

_Alice will be in in a few minutes to dress you, sit and wait._

_Edward_

He acted like I had somewhere to run to. I sat on the floor in the same position he left me in. My wet hair dripping down my back, and my eyes watched as the rain fell from the sky above.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice! Were going to be best friends, come on." She was taking my hand and leading me out of the bathroom before I can even restart my heart. Alice was short, with pixie like features. He hair was flipped out in all different directions, and like Edward her skin was pale and cold.

"Alice, I don't think I can leave the bathroom." I said trying to pull away from her.

"Oh, don't worry. Edwards knows your with me. We're going to my room." As soon as she said her last sentence she opened two huge double doors reveling her room. It wasn't like the rest of the house. Which I expecting. Her carpet was white, with gray brick like walls. Her bed rose of the ground about four feet, it had a silk green and blue bed spread with tons of pillows. On the east and west side of the room both laid double doors with a fire place directly in the middle of the two.

"Your room is beautiful." I said to her still looking around.

"Thanks, I like decorating and designing, so it suits me as well as it can." she smiled at me and took my hand again leading me towards the east double doors. When she opened it, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a whole other room stocked with clothes.

"What is this a mall?" I was in awe that a girl could have so much clothes

"No it's just my closet, and today is your lucky day. It's time for a make over Bella!" Strangely I never recalled telling her my name, but it was nice being with someone other than Edward for a change.

Two hours, and six-teen outfits later I was finally dressed. Alice saw me in something way to slutty, and I had to fight with her hand in foot about getting me into a pair of jeans, and a long turtleneck shirt to hide the bruises. She accessorized me with a long necklace, and a matching bracelet and earring set. I sat at her vanity for an hour while she pulled and tugged on my hair and face. Making me look "beautiful" as she would put it. It wasn't till after one in the afternoon when we emerged from her room. We walked to the end of the hallway hand in hand, smiling, and laughing, until I saw him again. Edward still looked calm, but I wasn't going to test his patients today.

"Alice, you missed a spot." He said pointing to her face. She let go of my arm and ran back to her room at a rather fast pace. Edward than walked over to my side, and forcefully took my hand in his. "I missed you today Bella. You look beautiful." He stopped dead in front of me and pushed my bangs behind my ears. "You can talk you know."

"You didn't give me permission to talk Edward." I said holding my breathe.

"Well now you can, as long as it's nothing out of line than you should be okay." He grabbed both of my wrists tight and shoved me up again the wall. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." I nearly spat back in his face. He took my hand again and dragged me down the curved stair case. I took deep breathes to calm myself because looking up at me I saw six pale faces waiting to meet me.

**Yes I left you all hanging. Is Edwards abuse to Bella over? How will the Cullen's react to her? Will she know the truth behind why she is there in the first place? **

**Haha. You all will have to keep reading. I have a good idea on where this story is going to go. Hang in there readers. You won't be disappointed. Lessthanthree Malloryyyy.**


End file.
